Devil Within
by Blue bubble soap
Summary: a devil who was inlove with akihiko took over as misaki, forcing misaki to be trapped inside the devil's world.Misaki was forced to see what the devil will do to his usagi-san. UsamixMisakixNowaki for now
1. Reflection

Devil within.

AN: okay, so I had this idea just when I was watching kung fu hustle, I dunno why but I did, XD he he, enjoy~!

_Slanted words are what's happening on the other world, and their thoughts. _

* * *

"..............................................."

chapter 1: Reflection

"Come on misaki.... play with me, you don't have school or work today anyway" akihiko said as he started making his way down misaki's erection.

"n-no! Usagi-san! It's still early in the morning!!!" misaki said as he pushed akihiko by the chest with his feet.

Akihiko caught his foot and held it tight as he unzipped misaki's pants. But misaki pushed him with his other feet, and akihiko stumbled to the ground, while gaining his composure, misaki made the ran for it.

Akihiko sighed as he eyed misaki enter his room and lock the door. And then he went back to making his novel.

_Who does he think he is?! Wasting a pleasurable experience like that!? Arrggg!!! Why can't I just be him!? And he can stay here! _

_Wait a minute.... he CAN stay here. Satan said something about 'to gain is to lose and to lose is to gain' maybe I can use that.... _

_Let's try it out. _

"..............................................."

Why does usagi-san always want to do it? But.... I don't hate him for being like that do I....?

I just slammed the door and locked it, my rooms so comfortable to me! With the big wall mirror and the single bed with the closet and the study table, it's enough for me. And it's enough to get away from stupid usagi-san.

Then, I started to wear my usual clothes and get out of these dirty pajamas. I took out a sweater and some pair of baggy shorts.

After I closer the zipper of my pants and I wore it, I normally take a look at the mirror, who doesn't?

I was smiling at my reflection and admiring myself when my reflection suddenly stopped and smirked an devilish grin and reached out to grab me. And before I knew it, I was pulled in the mirror!

I tried breaking the glass and shout for help, but I saw another me, exactly the same, staring at me inside my room, I wasn't even in my room, usagi-san isn't here! And the glass isn't breaking! My reflection was admiring himself and his surrounding, then he finally looked at me again and said in my voice.

"Welcome to your new home" he said as he leaned forward the mirror and kissed me, but the glass is in the way.

"Don't worry, I will take good care of MY usagi-san, just enjoy your stay there" he said and smirked. My anger was rising when he said MY usagi-san. Who does he think he is!? Who is he anyway!?

"Who are you!? Why are you doing this!?" I shouted while banging the unbreakable glass.

"It's always the same questions, who are you, what do you want, where did you came from" the reflection chuckled, and stared at my eyes.

"Im MISAKI, from that boring world" misaki? Is he serious...? And what he said isn't that from the number one vampire movie these days?

"no you're not misaki! Im the only misaki!!!" I said, shouting my anger out! I need to get out here and save usagi-san from this creep!

"nuh-uh, I AM misaki, from the demon realms, I have always been watching you.... and envying that you got a lover like usagi-san, but all you do is ignore him! You don't deserve him!" he said as he reached and passed the unbreakable mirror and kissed me roughly.

"Don't worry my misaki; I do love you, im a part of you, only the opposite"

he laughed and passed through the mirror again, and looked at me the last time before leaving my original room.

"by the way, you can watch from mirror, it helped me show what happens outside, it can also help you" he said and left the room.

"hey wait!!!!" I keep pounding the mirror but it won't budge.

I tried to look around my surrounding, I need something hard to break the mirror, I tried the chair but it didn't work, I know there are many things outside this fake room.

Im just afraid of what I'll find, I need to hurry up, who knows what the devil me would do to usagi-san!

I don't wanna but I have to! I reached for the door and turned the door nub, I was stunned at what I saw, it was hell or heaven, two paths, separate, and many doors, I wonder where they lead, but now is not the time to be curious about minor things! If devil misaki is from hell, then that means, there will be an angel part of me too right!? I gotta find myself!

"..............................................."

I entered heaven's gate but then, an angel came flying down to me, and talked to me with his angelic face.

"What might bring you here? Demon?" me? A demon?

"Excuse me, but are you talking to me?" I asked the angel and he pushed me away using his angelic wings.

"Don't pretend to be kind, there's always a hidden motif behind demos being friendly, and don't pretend you don't know you're a demon" he said harshly.

"Im not a demon! Im a mortal! The demon me pulled me into this craziness and he came out and replaced me in the real world! You gotta believe me!" I said, I wanna really go back to usagi-san now!

"Don't think you're gonna fool me!" the angel said, pushing me to fall the stairs of heaven down to the pits of hell, but before he made the last push, he stopped when God spoke.

"Don't hurt him, precious child, bring him to me." The voice said, the angel looked pissed but he did as he told.

"Misaki takahashi.... I've been watching you" eeekkk!! You mean god watched me and usagi-san doing those!?

"no my child.... I don't enter personal matters, misaki.... there's no way I can send you back unless, the other you returns... you see... that misaki, the demon, was originally an angel, but he became a fallen angel."

"what!? Why cant I return!? How am I supposed to go back if he doesn't wanna return!? And what do you mean fallen angel!? Then there's no angel misaki here anymore!?" I panicked, almost crying as I said those.

"the angel misaki became jealous of you and made a trade with Satan, which is forbidden to angels, im very sorry to say this my dear child, but that is correct, all we can do is to believe that the other you will return voluntarily and you can go back home, for the mean time misaki... you should stay here, I will let you see what's been happening on earth, like you said, or rather the other you, you can see things from inside the mirror, but I cannot give you all my powers so, please use the mirrors, im very sorry misaki" God apologized and misaki forgave him as quickly as he apologized.

"It's okay god, I believe in usagi-san..... Hopefully..." I sighed and followed the angel to a small house surrounded by a flower garden.

"..............................................."

Akihiko was reading a book at the sofa when he heard misaki running down the stairs.

"Misaki, I told you don't run" akihiko said as he closed his book and walked over to the stairs. Just as he got there, misaki pounced on him, making them both fall on the floor.

"Im so glad I finally get to hug you!" the fake misaki said and he hugged akihiko tighter, akihiko's eyes widened at shock, and recovered quickly nonetheless.

"What's wrong with you misaki? You said you didn't want to do it earlier and what's with the "finally?" you're always hugging me, when I hugged you that is" akihiko said, rustling the brunette's hair.

"oh it's nothing usagi-san, I just wanna express myself, im sorry for being secretive and all, that truth is..... I want you to touch me so badly, and I love you so much it hurts... _Literally, he thought. _And I want you to look at me and only at me usagi-san, I wanna make love with you every night and I miss you every time we part" the fake misaki smiled at akihiko and akihiko, who's heart was overflowing with happiness was trying imprint it on his mind, then a wide smile crossed his face and took misaki's face by the chin and kissed him passionately, but little did akihiko know, that from the mirror, on the wall, there's been someone staring at the, and hurting.

Of course the fake misaki knew that but, he didn't mind it. Instead, he wrapped his arms around akihiko's neck and started rubbing his erection on akihiko's hard on and deepened the kiss.

_Heh... I'll let you see what a real hot sexy sex mean... just watch _the fake misaki thought as he shot an evil look at the mirror.

_U-usagi-san... I can't believe that you thought that, that misaki is really me...? Misaki was kneeling in front of the mirror, watching as his lover had sex with another person, in front of his eyes, he stared crying as akihiko carried this fake misaki into his room, bridal style, and then, the vision from the mirror changed into akihiko's bedroom mirror. _

_No... usagi-san! No!!... misaki watched as akihiko kissed the fake misaki who was not paying any attention to him and only smirked as akihiko leaved hickeys on the fake misaki's torso and down. He watched as akihiko slowly licked the top of the fake's erection and sucked his cock. the fake misaki moaned and held akihiko's hair and like he's trying to say 'suck harder' and akihiko did so. _

_Misaki cried and cried, he wants to look away but cant. Please usagi-san! Please! You should now better than that! You should know that the me out there is a fake! Please.... misaki curled up beside the mirror, his ears cannot take the pleasurable moans and sounds akihiko was making, he hugged his legs and cried. _

Akihiko inserted the third finger in misaki and thrusted it in and out as hard and fast misaki wants it.

"please! Usagi-san! Please... insert your cock in me... now.." the fake misaki said as he used his two fingers to stretch his hole for akihiko to see.

Akihiko was again, taken by surprise, his erection was throbbing and he pulled out his fingers and without further ado. He thrusted hard inside misaki, misaki moaned and wrapped his hands around akihiko's neck and pulled him for a kiss, akihiko couldn't help but to do it fast and hard, he repeatedly kissed misaki passionately, but also roughly, the fake misaki was enjoying all this attention, for all those days he's been watching those two love each other, but not him.... finally, he got his wish.

He kept saying I love you to misaki and misaki said I love you too and repeatedly moaned akihiko's name.

Akihiko made love to him all night long until day break and misaki couldn't move at the pain, but enjoyed it, he looked at akihiko who was sleeping happily and looked at the mirror, he couldn't do anything like standing or even walking to the mirror because of the pain, but he sat up and glare, snapping his fingers, allowing his to see the other world.

"that was great isn't it?" he said at the real misaki still curled up and crying, he laughed at the sight.

"how do you feel watching my lover and I making love to each other all night long?" he chuckled and glared at misaki.

Misaki didn't have his consciousness, he's brain is in comma, but he's still crying, he had red eyes for crying all night.

The fake misaki smirked and said again: "serves you right" and snapped his fingers again and went back to sleep with his beloved.

* * *

AN: im sorry it's short, I just wanted to write it out, and there are many interruptions lately so, this is all I can think of at the moment.

Reviews are worshiped, criticisms are welcomed and others are praised ^U^. he he~


	2. Lost Soul

Devil within chapter 2:

AN: thanks for the review, and thanks for the alert/favorite add, im really happy, chapter 3 might take awhile because of the other stories im finishing.

As I told you guys on one chapter on bright eyes, there's an unusual pairing here, guess who they are. Hu hu hu~~~~

* * *

"................................................"

Lost Soul

Misaki, the real one, was in a comma, well, something like that.

He watched the mirror everyday, since last week, when the fake misaki switched places with him; he's been all lovey dovey with akihiko everyday, from misaki's point of view, akihiko still doesn't know that he's an imposter, and an addition to his pain, akihiko seems very happy with the new misaki, he's been smiling a lot, taking a bath together, sleeping together, having sex whenever and wherever they can.

Misaki couldn't keep this up.

"................................................"

"Misaki!" sumi called the fake misaki as he spotted him in the crowd of people going home.

"Ah, sumi-sempai" he said as he stopped his running toward the exit.

"Glad I had the chance to talk to you, it's been days, were you avoiding me?" sumi asked as he ruffled misaki's hair, but misaki brushed it off.

"So what if I am?" misaki said coldly. Sumi's eyes widened at disbelief, for all he know is: he is the only friend of misaki.

"Excuse me? What's gotten into you?" sumi asked as he looked at misaki.

"Nothings happened to me! Stop talking to me anymore! I don't wanna have anything to do with you!" he shouted as sumi hid his angriness and changed the topic.

"Forget about that, how's usami-sensei?"

Misaki looked at sumi and shouted point blank to his face: "don't ever bother us again! Leave my lover alone!"

sumi stood there stunned, so did akihiko, who was walking toward misaki angrily as he saw sumi speaking to him, but became happy as he heard misaki say 'my lover' in public.

"misaki...." akihiko whispered to himself.

As soon as the fake misaki spotted the stunned akihiko, he glared at sumi for the last time and ran to akihiko and pounced on him while he pulled akihiko to his red sports car.

"come on usagi-san!" he happily said.

akihiko looked at misaki with widened eyes, still.

They entered akihiko's car and placed their seatbelts and closed the door.

Akihiko looked back at sumi who was still not moving and started the car.

Misaki looked happy, even a t the fact that he doesn't have a friend at school anymore and he let the whole university knows he's gay and that his lover was akihiko.

"what's wrong usagi-san? You're silent" misaki said looking at his lover with a happy face.

"it's nothing to worry about..... misaki..." he said as he drove silently. Misaki didn't accept that and asked him again.

"it's not nothing, it's unusual for you to stay quiet unless you're angry"

"misaki, why did you do that?" he said as the stop light turned red and he looked at misaki with worried eyes.

Misaki stared at akihiko's wonderful eyes as he answered the obvious question.

"because~! Usagi-san, you told me not to get close to him and not to involve myself with him, im doing this because I love you usagi-san, and I don't want sumi-sempai steal you away from me!" he said as akihiko smiled and whispered 'thank you' as he kissed misaki, while the lights turned green and the cars behind them is honking their horns.

Mean while, misaki, the real one, watched from the inside the rear mirror, unable to speak and watched with no emotions, for one week of shouting and pounding the unbreakable glass, he just watched and prayed.

_Please.... usagi-san.... stop it, I'd rather die than to keep watching this.... _misaki thought as he still curled himself into a ball.

Misaki didn't cry at the fact that his lover kisses another man, anymore.

_Im losing hope..... im sorry usagi-san, I cant do anything, I suppose.... this is the end of us....and it's good for both of us, usagi-san, you're happy with him.... _misaki thought as he laid down the bed.

"................................................"

_God told me to deliver new clothes and food to a human? A mortal? I wonder how he got here if he's not dead yet._

The angel nowaki with a baby face and always wearing an angelic smile on his face waved across to the angels he crossed by while carrying the stuff inside a bag for the mortal.

_Now then, where's the house he's staying at? Hmm... The floral house with green and white flowers all over it...? That special cottage for those special angels? How's that possible.... _

Nowaki made his way to the floral house surrounded by a garden of green and white flowers and knocked on the wooden door.

"excuse me, god sent me here to give you new clothes and foods, according to god, you refuse to eat, umm... may I come in?"

Nobody answered and he decided to come in and come out if the mortal was sleeping or doing something like bathing.

"Umm... the door was opened..." nowaki stopped talking when he spotted a brown haired guy lying on the bed watching the mirror beside the bed at the table.

_I wonder what's this mortal watching inside the mirror..._

"Excuse me, but there was no answer... umm... did I disturb you?" nowaki asked, eyeing the boy while the boy noticed him and slowly turned to see who was talking to him.

Both of them was speechless. Even nowaki's smile fainted a little from his wide grin awhile ago, the boy was staring at him with green teary eyes and flushed cheeks.

In that instant, nowaki fell in love with him.

But nowaki noticed something about that boy's eyes, his eyes isn't speaking nor smiling, and it looks like the boy is not quite himself, the shine of his eyes are gone, he's like a zombie, his cheek bones can be seen through his skinny face.

_it's like... he was crying for the past few days.... _nowaki thought as he returned to reality and placed the bag at the table.

"im nowaki, god asked me to help you for a few days" _it's a lie, I was just gonna drop this off, but im sure god will understand. _

Still the boy said nothing and looked back at the mirror. Nowaki was still curious at what the boy was watching and he traced where he was staring and looked inside the mirror too.

_It's him! Wait... if this is the mortal, then who is that other him there? _Nowaki thought as he saw another look a like of the guy with him now.

"Pardon me but may I ask who that guy is? That one who looks like you?" nowaki asked pointing to the guy with the silver haired guy kissing the boy in question.

"It's.... a demon...." he whispered, nowaki barely heard that.

_A fallen angel? It may be true; I heard that when you make a deal with Satan you will become a fallen angel in process, which means they switched places? That's the deal, a human and an angel switched places, so this guy here was sucked in so that the demon can come out...? I feel so..... Angry somehow... _nowaki looked at the boy and tried to forget about it for the mean while, he has to make this boy gain the shine in his eyes again.

"I want to ask what's your name, I'm sorry for my rudeness but what do I call you when you won't tell me?" nowaki smiled at him and took out the new clothes.

The boy looked at him and sat up as he stared at his legs, and then looked up to him with a faint smile on his lips.

"it's misaki, nice to meet you" _in his despair, he still manage to smile... I wonder if that silver haired guy is his lover. I hope they get back together if they are._

Nowaki smiled back to hide his disappointment.

"misaki, would you mind taking a bath with me at the hot spring just few blocks from here?" nowaki asked, he didn't want to make misaki feel uncomfortable with bathing with him alone, so a hot spring might not be bath.

_I cant do anything to help you usagi-san, but I shouldn't been sulking here, If I did, I will die for real. _Misaki thought as he tried standing up and ended up falling down from lack of strength. In a flash, nowaki caught him in his arms.

_This..... Feels nostalgic somehow... _misaki thought as the hands released him from the hug and nowaki looked at his eyes, worriedly.

"Are you alright? Maybe you should eat first" nowaki nervously laughed as he guided misaki to the dinning table.

Nowaki took out his homemade cuisine and went to the cabinet to get the necessary utensils; he made mango juice and added ice and served it to misaki.

"here misaki, try eating, I made it" he said as he smiled widely again and he sat across the table.

Misaki eyed the food and smelled it, suddenly, his stomach grumbled. He smiled shyly and said the thanks giving and dug in.

Nowaki happily watched his love eat his homemade food.

"................................................"

"nn! More... usagi-san...! Harder..." the fake misaki told akihiko as akihiko pounded into him harder.

_Misaki is this bold....? I never knew.... _akihiko told to himself as he kissed misaki roughly and played with his nipple, misaki moaned as akihiko bit his right nipple.

"more.... usagi-san.... fuck me senseless!" misaki said, this made akihiko got more turned on, despite the seductive moans misaki has been making, this one was a real turn on.

Akihiko reversed their positions. "misaki, I don't know how hard you want it and how deeply so, you take care of it" akihiko smirked at misaki being on top on him.

Misaki chuckled and turned around with his back facing akihiko, akihiko looked at his back with curiosity, misaki held his knees as support and thrusted himself downwards and pounding into akihiko hard.

Akihiko released some groans and moans, misaki clutched at akihiko's knees as he felt that he's going to explode any minute.

"ahhh!! U-usagi-san!" misaki moaned as his muscles squished akihiko's cock inside him in one thrust, akihiko felt something on his stomach and as misaki released his seeds into the blankets and moaned as he felt akihiko's warm seeds filling him up.

Both rested for a while to catch their breath, misaki fell down into akihiko's torso while breathing hard. Akihiko wrapped his arms around misaki's waist and pulled him up and kissed his neck.

"misaki..... you changed so much in one day, what's gotten into you? It's like you changed into a different person" akihiko asked as he hugged misaki tightly.

_Did he find out? it's not possible, this plan is flawless, and that brat can't return here _the fake misaki thought to himself as he faced akihiko and kissed him.

"it's just... my reflection on things" he answered as akihiko stroked his hair.

"I love you, misaki" akihiko whispered as he fell asleep, misaki noticed this as careful slipped out of the hug and went to the bathroom.

"misaki, maybe you should stay there for eternity!" he shouted as he changed the reflection to the room where he and misaki switched places.

He was stunned to see that misaki wasn't there. He searched all mirrors view, except heaven's, fallen angels cannot view heaven anymore.

_So, you've given up usagi-san, I knew you were such a weakling like a mortal you are. _He laughed and took a shower and spread his hole for akihiko's cum to leak out.

_It such a shame I got school tomorrow, If I didn't go to school then nii-chan would get upset, but, who cares? I wanna be with usagi-san forever! _He thought as he watched akihiko's cum leaking from him, he watched with amusement.

_Tonight, im gonna give him my special service_. He got up and washed himself without looking at the mirror.

"................................................"

Once they entered the super big bath house, misaki's eyes widened and clapped his hands together and admired the place, nowaki was speaking to the angels taking care of the place.

"ah! Nowaki! Its been long since you last came in here with a companion! How's your job?" the blonde haired angel greeted nowaki with a friendly hug as he finished talking to the keepers.

"it's going fine, I see you have a companion too" nowaki smiled at the little angel girl hiding beside his friend.

Misaki came close to nowaki too and smiled at the little girl.

"ohoho~ nowaki, I see you're in L-O-V-E~!" the angel were teasing him, the little girl chuckled and went to misaki, and tugged his shirt.

"you're good at finding people out" nowaki laughed with his friend.

"big brother! Big brother! Why don't you have wings?" the little girl said in a cute voice, misaki kneeled to reach the eye level of the little girl and shook her hands.

"that's because im not dead yet, just temporarily" he let a small giggle, the little girl giggled too, and returned to her companion, the angel called his friend and many beautiful angel girls came around nowaki.

"Really~~~?! Nowaki's in love!? Oh! Who is the lucky woman!? I can't wait to know!!!" one angel said as she held nowaki's hands.

"Me too! Is it one of us?! Is she a mortal!? I can't wait! Please tell us!" another one said and held nowaki's hand too.

"Nowaki~~~! My dear, don't be shy and tell us!" a brown haired angel said and she held nowaki's hands too.

Nowaki nervously laughed at the eyes of the girls staring at him, misaki was playing with another little girl, now with black hair.

Nowaki looked at his friend who giggled at the sight.

"Actually, to be blunt" nowaki started speaking. The girls nodded their heads in impatient ness.

"he's over there" nowaki pointed to misaki, who looked shocked as many girls surrounded him and lavished his cheek with kisses and hugged him and squeezed him.

All of the girls screamed "he's so cute!!!!" and "so adorable!!!" they treated him like a child, the two little girls misaki was playing with is laughing at their big brother being hugged by their big sisters.

"Nowaki!!!! Can I keep him!!? Can I!? Can I!?" all the girls said at once.

Then they laughed at each other and looked at misaki like a teddy bear.

"You have a good choice nowaki! He's so cute!" the brown haired angel said.

"yeah! You should be my little brother!" another angel said, and then nowaki's friend pushed aside the girls playfully and made his way to misaki.

"Now now girls, control yourselves. Nowaki loves him and it is pure love, give nowaki a chance to experience this okay?" he said, misaki was speechless as he stared at nowaki's friend who smiled at him and carried him back to nowaki.

Nowaki blushed as misaki looked at him with puppy eyes, asking what just happened.

The angels looked at awe when they saw nowaki blushing, and they want to hug misaki more.

They giggled and some left waving good bye to nowaki and misaki.

"Misaki, please take good care of nowaki okay, see you around" the brown haired angel kissed misaki at the cheeks and she did the same with nowaki and nowaki's friend. And then finally went to the other girls.

"how did she know my name?" misaki asked nowaki while touching the place where the angel kissed him.

"god told her and everyone about you" nowaki said with a smile.

"yeah misaki, take good care of nowaki, well then, we're going to head to our room now, maybe we'll see each other again later, good bye" nowaki's friend waved good bye and took then little girl's hand and walked in the different direction nowaki and misaki we're heading.

_What... was.. that? _Misaki thought as he entered the room filled with sun shine.

"................................................"

* * *

AN: that was fun to write/type, XD woop woop! For nowakixmisaki! XD kyaaa~~~! I think it's adorable! Don't hate me but hiroki WILL I repeat WILL be appearing at the last chapter, or something like that.

Hope you liked it! Review, criticism, grammar errors, paring suggestion are welcomed!


	3. Fake soul

_On the last chapter:_

"_Misaki, please take good care of nowaki okay, see you around" the brown haired angel kissed misaki at the cheeks and she did the same with nowaki and nowaki's friend. And then finally went to the other girls._

"_how did she know my name?" misaki asked nowaki while touching the place where the angel kissed him._

"_god told her and everyone about you" nowaki said with a smile._

"_yeah misaki, take good care of nowaki, well then, we're going to head to our room now, maybe we'll see each other again later, good bye" nowaki's friend waved good bye and took then little girl's hand and walked in the different direction nowaki and misaki we're heading._

_What... was.. that? __Misaki thought as he entered the room filled with sun shine._

"……………."

"misaki, misaki wake up" nowaki shook misaki's sleeping figure.

"uunn…. Nowaki... What is it so early???" he groaned and sat up the bed.

"we're going to the hot springs, come now and get ready, it's best to enjoy it early in the morning" nowaki smiled down at him and sat up from misaki's bed and went to the living room.

"I'll wait for you here, take your time" nowaki smiled to misaki before vanishing into the room.

"unn…" he said.

Misaki stood up and pulled his pants higher, then entered the bathroom, he brushed his tooth and rinsed, he took the bar soap and washed his face, but then, when he was rinsing his face with the water, he looked up then mirror and saw the other misaki smirking at him.

"hello… misaki.." he said wickedly to the original misaki.

Misaki jumped back to the wall behind him.

"what do you want now?!" misaki shouted unintentionally.

"I just wanted to see how you're doing there, it's boring and too peaceful isn't it? And im dying to see you miserable again with out akihiko!" he laughed wickedly for a while and then stared back at the other misaki in heaven.

Misaki just looked down to his feet, not wanting to hear about the imposter and akihiko again.

"shut it…" he muttered.

"what? Did you say something?" the imposter said sadistically.

"I said shut it up!!!!" misaki shouted at the imposter, the other misaki looked shocked, he never knew misaki had this reaction.

"shut up!!! I don't wanna see you or hear you ever again!!! Leave me alone!!! You took me into heaven and replaced me!! Then now you come to me every now and then!? Are you serious?! It seems to me you love it here!!! Now, if you leave me here, just leave me!!! I don't want anything to do with you anymore!!!!" misaki panted as he curled up into a ball, still the other misaki's eyes was wide open, staring into the real misaki.

He smirked and hmph! And then turned around "I don't love it here, im just here to make you more miserable, and as you told me, fine! I'll go now!" he snapped his fingers and he vanished.

The real misaki cried his heart out until nowaki knocked at the bathroom door.

"misaki? Misaki? What's wrong? I can hear you shouting"

misaki sniffed and wiped his tears with the back of his hand.

"it's nothing serious nowaki" his voice was shaky.

"can I come in, misaki?" unfortunately, nowaki knows he was crying.

Misaki unlocked the door and at that moment, nowaki already hugged him.

"don't keep secrets like this, I'm worried about you, tell me, what's wrong?"

misaki didn't hugged back and just cried into nowaki's chest, he knows nowaki loves him, but nowaki doesn't know about his feelings about akihiko, and he couldn't possibly tell him and break his heart.

"come now, let's go sit down."

Nowaki escorted the crying teen to the sofa, there, he cuddled him, looking down at misaki with worried eyes.

"would you tell me what happened now?"

misaki kept silent and nodded, it took a few minutes for him to stop his tears and then he finally looked up to nowaki.

"I'll tell you why a mortal like me is in heaven nowaki…." He sighed.

"……………."

Akihiko woke up, smiling to himself as there lies misaki, in his arms, sleeping deeply.

"my beautiful misaki.." he said and he stroked misaki's hair and kissed misaki's neck, his hand brushed against misaki's back neck, he continued kissing misaki when he heard misaki moan his name in his sleep.

When he was kissing misaki's neck, he noticed a…. tattoo? He stopped what he was doing and examined it without waking up the boy.

_Misaki has a tattoo? Since when? Why didn't I notice this before? _Questions filled akihiko's mind and he looked closer, it has the design of a black wing, it is pointing up, protecting the broken heart encircled with a black crown.

He's thinking was interrupted when he heard misaki groan and pulled him into a light kiss, misaki's eyes was still closed, Akihiko kissed back.

"good morning, Akihiko-san" he whispered into the kiss.

"good morning, misaki" he smiled, still pondering about that tattoo on misaki's neck.

_I'll ask him later, right now, it's the morning and he also has 'that'. _He smirked and kissed misaki with more force.

Misaki moaned and wrapped his arms around akihiko's neck and pulled akihiko closer to him, akihiko stroked misaki's hair for a while, then broke the kiss to catch his breath, and then he ripped misaki's PJs off and trailed kissed down his stomach, misaki shivered and held akihiko's hair, akihiko trailed his hand down misaki's pants and grabbed misaki's hard dick, and started stroking it, rubbing the slit with his thump, pressing with little force.

"ahh… akihiko-san.. that feels so good!!! Nn!" misaki said as he was looking down at akihiko's hand.

"you want me to suck it?" akihiko teased.

Misaki nodded his head in excitement, akihiko smirked, not knowing it's not really his dear misaki he's making love with right now.

"then, let's do it 69" he said as flipped misaki on top of him, then misaki bent down and sucked hungrily at his throbbing cock, akihiko did as misaki did, stroking the length and he kept sucking of the head. Both couldn't hold the moans they released and only vibrated through their cavers. Misaki deep throated akihiko's cock and akihiko started doing the same. Muttering some un-understandable words to each other, misaki released akihiko's as he felt he was already coming.

"nnn! Akihiko-san! Ahhh… let.. go.. nyahh!!!" with a little more hard sucks, misaki cummed into akihiko's mouth and he swallowed it.

"that's a delicious break fast, now make me come" akihiko smirked as he watched misaki suck his cock more deeply and sucked harder.

"yes misaki…. That's right.. keep it up.." he whispered as he licked misaki's asshole.

Akihiko entered his tongue into misaki's hole and licked. Misaki started bobbing his head up and down fast, he kept moaning and groaning.

"ahhh.. misaki… stop it…im cumming..!" he pulled misaki by the hair at the right time before he gagged the boy with his cum. Misaki licked the cum off his face and kissed akihiko.

"that hurts you know, pulling me by the hair I mean"

"im sorry" akihiko apologized and then hugged misaki by the waist and continued kissing him, misaki stopped suddenly and got of the bed, akihiko stared at him, well, mostly at his buttocks, with lustful eyes.

"uh-uh-uh" misaki looked back at him, "I have to go to the university and make breakfast now, you can have this" he spanked himself "later at tonight's dinner" he finished with a mischievous grin on his face.

"I understand, I cant wait for tonight" he snickered and watched the teen go into the bathroom.

"……………."

"Usami-sensei!!!! I've come for your manuscripts!!!" aikawa came, busting through the door to only find akihiko sitting on the sofa, typing away.

Aikawa's eyes was filled with tears as she rushed to akihiko, hoping that he was working on the manuscript.

"Usami-sensei!!! Give me that!! Let me see!!!" she excitedly took the laptop from akihiko who frowned at her.

"you witch, give that back" he commanded.

"not until I red this!!" he looked to akihiko.

"there's nothing to read there I tell you woman" akihiko warned aikawa.

"huh?" aikawa's expression changed from excited to curiosity, she slowly, I mean slowly looked at the laptop, praying to herself that it was akihiko's manuscript.

"………."

"………."

"……what's this?"

"I warned you, didn't I?" akihiko lighted yet another smoke.

"what the hell are these!?! Are you researching on which religion you're going to follow now!? Or are these references!!? Tell me!!!! You son of a bitch!!! Here I thought you were working on your fucking manuscript!!!"

Aikawa rushed to akihiko and grabbed him by the collar of his vest and started shaking him very violently.

"Answer me you damn bastard!!!"

"…I… can't… breathe…!" akihiko weakly answered, aikawa quickly dropped him to the floor.

"well? Im waiting" aikawa crossed her arms and sat on the sofa, akihiko sat beside Suzuki-san who is beside aikawa on the other side.

"it's about misaki" he said.

Aikawa looked weirdly at akihiko.

"what's wrong with misaki-kun?"

"There's.. Well… at first I thought he accepted his love for me and began acting boldly…" he paused, leaving aikawa hooked.

"then? Then?" aikawa started at him.

"not until.. when I saw this weird tattoo at the back of his neck…" akihiko dropped his smoke to the panda ash tray. And looked at aikawa.

"misaki-kun has a tattoo? At the back of his neck? Since when?"

"that I do not know, and that's why I searched it in the net" aikawa looked at the web page akihiko was viewing before she took it.

"it looks like this?" aikawa pointed to the black winged tattoo, akihiko just nodded.

"it certainly looks like that, no mistake"

aikawa red the description beside the picture:

"_the ones who have this tattoo are angels once, but did something to betray the heaven and fell on earth, they are mischievous and creates many problems on the target they have chosen, to know one as a fallen angel, he/she acts the complete opposite of the original soul…" _Aikawa paused and looked at akihiko.

"misaki-kun is a fallen angel?" she asked.

"yes, I think so"

"maybe he just got that tattoo for style, you know teens this day, they want to attract more attention" aikawa laughed nervously.

"misaki would never do that kind of stuff, especially getting a tattoo without my concern." Akihiko confirmed.

"if that misaki-kun who's in the university right now is a fallen angel, where's the real misaki?" akihiko's face saddened.

"I don't.. know.. read the rest, I didn't get to read it when you came" aikawa nodded and continued.

"_The fallen angels asked helped from Satan, but in order to get the place in earth as a human, he/she has to exchange places with the living soul. It practically means that the angel's soul and the mortal's soul exchanged places in heaven and in earth." _Aikawa looked again at akihiko who had his head bowed down.

"how are you planning to get misaki-kun back if he's the fallen angel, sensei..?"

"….." akihiko didn't answer and just took the laptop from aikawa and searched how to get them switch places again.

"_Be careful in handling a fallen angel" _he paused and sighed "_If the fallen angel gets angry, he/she might never switch placed again, I pray for your souls." _Akihiko looked pissed at the stupid laptop, it didn't have a way to bring the souls back where they belonged. Aikawa took the laptop from akihiko once again and browsed down.

"Sensei, you missed this: _If the fallen angel came down to earth just because of jealousy, he/she will return back to hell or heaven because of the same reason. _Sensei…. Do you think misaki-kun in heaven will have to love or be loved more than you did already?"

this was a tough question for both of them. And akihiko finally nodded.

"if that's the only way to get my beloved misaki back"


	4. Plans

_On the last chapter:_

"_Sensei, you missed this: If the fallen angel came down to earth just because of jealousy, he/she will return back to hell or heaven because of the same reason. Sensei…. Do you think misaki-kun in heaven will have to love or be loved more than you did already?"_

_this was a tough question for both of them. And akihiko finally nodded._

"_if that's the only way to get my beloved misaki back"_

"…."

"Aikawa" Akihiko paused his typing and looked at his editor.

Aikawa looked up from the manuscripts and answered Akihiko.

"what?"

"you think… that if there's an angel version of us up there and then a human version of our souls here… maybe.."

"maybe what, sensei?"

"my soul up there would be in love with misaki too?"

Aikawa dropped the manuscripts on the table and sipped from her coffee

"sensei, you mean that when the fallen angel was still up there, misaki-kun didn't meet sensei's angel yet?"

Akihiko nodded and saved his manuscript _Perfect time to search a way to find a quick solution, I cant wait anymore. _Akihiko thought as he sat at the couch across aikawa.

"Precisely, and misaki B (fallen angel) was watching you guys till now and got jealous?"

Akihiko nodded again. "so he switched places with my misaki A"

Aikawa stood up and took akihiko by the hand. "we wont get anywhere with this, lets go to some church and find out more!"

Akihiko let himself get dragged by aikawa outside the penthouse and into the taxi.

"to the oldest church here in Japan driver! Go or I'll kill your family and sue you for being slow!" Aikawa threatened the taxi driver who was shivering when he heard the words. Akihiko grinned and thanked aikawa silently for thinking the same thing as he did.

The taxi arrived at the airport, Akihiko and Aikawa looked at each other.

The taxi driver told them while shivering that the Oura Catholic church in Nagasaki is the oldest one in Japan, with that, Akihiko waited no longer and took Aikawa by the hand and went inside Narita airport, fought with the airlines to get a private plane to Nagasaki, paying thousand and thousands of yen.

And finally, then arrived..

"Sensei… I know you have billions of money in the bank but, buy a plane just to get here? Are you out of your mind?" Aikawa shrieked as Akihiko covered his ears and entered the taxi to the church.

"yeah yeah yeah.." Akihiko looked at the road while not listening to Aikawa's nagging powers.

They passed by a lot of historical places and finally arrived at the church.

Akihiko just threw money at the driver, not knowing how much it is and how much his change is, they rushed inside the church, not caring if there was a mass going on, Akihiko bluntly walked in the center isle and went straight to the priest and dragged the priest into the back room, leaving the people stunned.

The priest got angry at him to disturbing the mass but who cares.

"young man! That is so rude of yo- "

"Answer me and you'll get out of here unharmed" Aikawa threatened the old priest.

"w-what is it that you want?" shivering while regaining his composure.

Akihiko looked at him closer and showed the tattoo's picture "Can you tell me how to get the living soul from the heavens back to earth?"

The priest stared at shock, he never thought he would that someone would ask him that in generations.

The priest turned around and headed for the desk and took out an old book, he blew the dust away and opened it, scanning the pages for the answers.

"living soul from the heavens.. living soul from heaven… oohh!" the priest saw another picture of the tattoo in the book, Akihiko and Aikawa rushed beside the priest and listened and looked through the book too.

"it says here a description of the fallen angels, that they were cast away by God for doing something that deserves that kind of punishment, some fallen angels made a deal with Satan to get what they want, in your case… this fallen angel made a deal with Satan, the deal of "Exchange", they changed souls, in order to get him back from heaven or hell.. is…" the priest stopped, Akihiko looked at him and then to Aikawa who had a worried look on her face.

"Is..?" Akihiko repeated.

"Is none other than make the fallen angel go back, voluntarily or not, dear brother and sister, whoever is in heaven, I feel sorry for him because we cant do anything for him or her…" the priest looked down.

Akihiko and Aikawa exchanged looks again.

"Sensei, the contents in your search matched, so it means it's the only way huh?"

Akihiko nodded "jealousy.. huh?" he smirked.

"Sensei, what are you thinking?" Aikawa raised an eyebrow

"I'll love the fallen angel, to the minimum level" Akihiko chuckled at his evil thought to get Misaki A back.

"Don't you mean to the max level? Sensei?"

"no, its almost I don't care about him and he'll hate me and he will want to go back to heaven, I just hope Misaki will find my soul there and be all lovey dovey with me again"

Aikawa was amazed at Akihiko's plan, it sounds perfect!

"Thank you so much for your help" He faced the priest who was smiling at them now

"And we're sorry for interrupting with your mass" Aikawa added.

"it's alright, good luck, may the blessing of God be with you" the priest made the sign of the cross and watched the two exit the room.

After the two was out of sight, the priest sighed and massaged his forehead _'God, please help those people' _

"…."

"im back!" the fallen angel, Misaki B, said happily as he arrived home.

'_huh? Where's Akihiko?' _ he searched all the rooms and Akihiko was nowhere to be found.

'_maybe that bitch Aikawa took him to a meeting again' _ he flopped down the sofa and turned the t.v on and watched some boring stuff, while doing so, he caught a glance of a mirror and he smirked.

Misaki B walked towards it and snapped his fingers, looking through the glass, an empty room, no crying Misaki, no one.

"where are you my little pet Misaki~?" he teased as he was calling for Misaki A.

"come out come out wherever you are~" he snapped his fingers again to change the point of view.

'_where's that brat? Inside God's territory again…? Damn it.' _ Misaki B snapped his finger for the mirror to reflect again and lay on the sofa again.

A few hours later, he heard the door open and Akihiko walked in, he rushed to him and kissed him, hungrily, Akihiko pushed him off, Misaki B stared at Akihiko, he never thought Akihiko would do something like that to him, Misaki.

"I'm sorry Misaki, im very tired.. I'll go to my room now if you don't mind.." Akihiko avoided eye contact with Misaki B and headed for the stairs until Misaki grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"where do you think you're going Akihiko? We haven't had sex today and I was dying to feel you so hard inside me again.." Misaki B was acting cute.

'_must resist. Must resist.. must resist!' _Akihiko chanted in his mind.

"So Akihiko.. Can I do the honor of sucking you off?"

"Misaki." Akihiko said coldly. "Not now" he brushed off his hand and walked fast upstairs, locked the door behind him.

"wh-what's up with you stupid rabbit!" Misaki B was fuming with anger.

'_Misaki…in heaven.. I hope you're doing what you can up there, I miss you.. I love you dear..' _ He thought for the last time and fell asleep.

"…."

Dear guys, im sorry for having gone for a year and months not continuing with my stories, im VERY SORRY, I was very busy with Second year HS alright? And now being a junior is much more harder, but I'll do my best finishing the stories.

Sorry it was short. It's 3:20 here… well, look out for the next chapter!


	5. Arrival

_On the last chapter:_

"_I'm sorry Misaki, im very tired.. I'll go to my room now if you don't mind.." Akihiko avoided eye contact with Misaki B and headed for the stairs until Misaki grabbed his arm and pulled him back. _

"_where do you think you're going Akihiko? We haven't had sex today and I was dying to feel you so hard inside me again.." Misaki B was acting cute. _

'_must resist. Must resist.. must resist!' Akihiko chanted in his mind. _

"_So Akihiko.. Can I do the honor of sucking you off?" _

"_Misaki." Akihiko said coldly. "Not now" he brushed off his hand and walked fast upstairs, locked the door behind him. _

"_wh-what's up with you, stupid rabbit!" Misaki B was fuming with anger. _

'_Misaki…in heaven.. I hope you're doing what you can up there, I miss you.. I love you dear..' He thought for the last time and fell asleep._

* * *

"Misaki, Misaki, wake up dear.." Nowaki shook Misaki ever so soft like a feather.

"nnn.." replied the sleeping one, Nowaki just chuckled and kissed Misaki's forehead and then cheeks.

"Honey, Misaki dear, wake up, time to go around town"

Misaki yawned as he rolled to the other side of the bed, Nowaki turned him back like cooking a hotdog and kissed him.

Misaki's eyes shot open

"Usagi-san! Stop taking advantages!" he shouted straight at Nowaki.

The blue eyed man sat silently, eyes wide as he was taken back by what Misaki said.

"Err.. Is this Usagi-san.. your lover?.." Nowaki avoided eye contact.

"Y-yeah.. I thought you were Usagi-san, sorry Nowaki… It's just that.. im still not used to Usagi-san not loving me, the real me anymore.." Tears formed and dropped from Misaki's eyes, thinking about Akihiko being with another person really makes him cry, even if its him also, but that's different. Nowaki reached out and hugged him, sighing on Misaki's brown locks.

"Please.. don't cry, im here, I can make you happy.. I promise" Nowaki kissed Misaki's forehead and stroked his hair.

"Unn.." Misaki hugged Nowaki tight as he tried to stop the tears, forgetting about Akihiko would be a long process, given that he was his first love, first kiss and first guy to touch his.. Misaki blushed at the thought.

"Nowaki.. thank you for being so nice to me" He sniffed and held Nowaki's shirt tighter

"I've fallen for you Misaki, im sorry but please, let me love you" Nowaki looked straight in the eyes of Misaki, hoping for a positive answer. Finally, Misaki nodded. Nowaki couldn't help but give a big smile to Misaki and kissed him again.

"Mmh.. Nowaki take it easy, im right here, im not going anywhere" Misaki couldn't help but giggle.

Nowaki hugged Misaki again "Im sorry dear, I couldn't help myself. Ohh! And about you not going anywhere, you are, with me though, c'mon, go dress up, God told us to go around town, he said it's a beautiful day to go out"

Nowaki tugged Misaki up and took off his shirt

"W-wait a second Nowaki, I can do that myself" Misaki turned around, embarrassed to show his body to his new lover, Nowaki just smiled and sat on the bed

'_How cute.._' Nowaki brushed his hair with his hand and was trying to look neat as Misaki finished changing.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep, C'mon Nowaki" Misaki smiled and held Nowaki's hand as they walked out the door.

"…."

"Akihiko~" Misaki B sang as he danced to where Akihiko was doing his job, he hugged the man from behind and nipped on his ear, licking the shell with his hot tongue.

'_God.. why must I suffer this sweet torture?_' Akihiko said in his head, typing furiously on his laptop, ignoring Misaki B's seduction.

"Akihiko~ come here you little devil~" Misaki B reached down Akihiko's pants and took the rabbit's manhood in his hands, stroking it slowly as he played with the slit.

'_Who are you calling a devil? You're the one to speak_' Akihiko was getting a hard-on, it was still Misaki after all even if its an angel or devil, still, he couldn't bring himself to betray Misaki A.

Misaki B turned the chair towards him and fully unzipped Akihiko's pants as he kneeled before the great author, Misaki B started licking the length while playing with the balls, massaging it softly. Akihiko couldn't take anymore betrayal.

"Stop this Misaki! I have work to do!" Akihiko pushed Misaki B away and folded his laptop and went to his room, zipping his pants with his manhood inside in the process.

Misaki B was still not getting used to Akihiko's new cold attitude towards him, he followed Akihiko with a glare from behind, and jumped a little as Akihiko closed the door with a bam.

'_I don't get it.. I never saw Akihiko like this. Did I do something that exposed me as a fake? No, that's impossible, I know all about how Misaki acts, those little acts for lust are what Akihiko likes.. Isn't it?_' Misaki B walked over to the couch and sat there thinking of possibilities. Finally, he gave up for the time being, seeing there was a sunset outside the large windows, he thought making dinner would clear his mind at the very least.

'_I wonder how the real Misaki is handling things up there.._' Misaki B went to the bathroom, locking the door behind him and snapped his fingers, the mirror glowed bright that Misaki B had to shield his eyes from it. It's the first time this ever happened when he tried to access through the mirrors. His eyes widened at the sight of heaven were before his eyes.

'_I thought.. I cant see heaven again after the deal with Lucifer.._' Misaki B watched closely, searching the screen for Misaki A, a brown haired guy who looks like Misaki was holding hands with some handsome guy with blue eyes appeared, they seemed so happy, the Misaki-look-alike pulled the guy into a cake shop, he was leaning over beautifully decorated cakes, the blue eyed man tugged his shirt and presented a cup cake to him, Misaki-look-alike blushed and the other male chuckled and pulled him to a quick kiss.

'_What? Another Misaki? No, this cant be, there's only two Misaki in the world, and that is I and Him, which means, THAT is the real Misaki? He can smile like that? Knowing his old lover is with another man? Didn't he love Akihiko at all? …Ohh.. I get it.. he's just using that man to forget about Akihiko_' Misaki B laughed to himself '_How I pity him, well, I still got Akihiko wrapped around my fingers, there's no way he'll be able to return here if im still here_' He snickered and snapped his fingers, the mirror returned back to reflecting his smexy fallen angel self.

"…."

"No-nowaki!" Misaki blushed and pushed Nowaki back gently.

"Oh im sorry dear, I guess you're still not used to heaven" Nowaki smiled and kissed Misaki's cheek.

"Yes.. that, and there are p-people looking.." Misaki gazed at the on-lookers, Nowaki followed his gaze and chuckled. The watching people smiled at them and also gave a little chuckle.

"Don't worry Misaki, it's quite legal over here you know, gender doesn't matter in love, it's true that God made man to love woman but some are exception you know? And almost all the people here knows each other that why they look, to see who's the lucky you I fell in love with" He smiled and stroked Misaki's hair and gave Misaki the cupcake he bought. Misaki smiled back, still feeling nervous about all the angels looking at them.

"If you say so Nowaki.." Misaki took the cupcake and took a bite, for a second, he tasted the sweet flavor of cotton candy, then choco-mint, then strawberries, but it wasn't all that sweet that he had to drink a lot of water.

"It tastes so good! All my favorite flavors!" He looked at Nowaki who gave him a cup of hot choco. The angel behind the counter with a green mint colored hair smiled at him. "I'm glad you liked our delicacies, I personally made that, that's the popular item here" she giggled and went back to attending new costumers.

"Its free, everything's free here since nobody is that greedy, everything is perfect here Misaki" Nowaki sipped his own hot choco and took a bite of his own cupcake.

Sun shined on Nowaki, Misaki couldn't help but stare at his glowing figure. His eyes, blue as the ocean deep. His hair, moving softly with the wind like cherubs are playing with it. There's a shine in his eyes, a burning passion or was it desire, Misaki didn't know for sure but it was giving him a relaxed feeling. Nowaki noticed Misaki's cupcake slipping from his hand and grabbed it just in time it fell.

"Oh.. I'm sorry for dazing off Nowaki" Misaki laughed nervously.

"It's okay.. actually, you made me feel a lil bit self conscious staring at me like that.." Nowaki rubbed the back of his neck and blushed a bit.

"I-i-I'm sorry! I didn't notice I was staring, it was rude, I'm sorry!" Misaki looked down at his lap and blushed furiously. Nowaki gave a nervous chuckle as well.

"It must be my angel charms working on you"

"Charms..?" Misaki sneaked a look at Nowaki

"Yes, my looks, our looks, the way all angels look" Nowaki took Misaki's hand and held it tight. "It's another blessing really, it must be odd to look at me in a human point of view"

Misaki shook his head "No, that's not it.. I just.. just find you really beautiful.." he blushed again.

"Ohh.. glad to hear that, by the way, are you done with your cupcake? There's still so much in town I want you to see" Misaki nodded and followed Nowaki outside the cake shop, so many angels were strolling around town, there were children playing in the air, flying and chasing each other.

"They can fly.. cool!" Misaki was awed and kept looking at the child angels in the blue sky, Nowaki stepped back and unleashed his wings silently without Misaki noticing, Nowaki hugged Misaki from the waistline and ascended from the ground, flapping his wings a little at the process.

"E-Eh!" Misaki looked down at the ground and panicked, throwing his arms and legs every direction. Nowaki hugged Misaki tighter. "Calm down, do you want me to drop you?" Nowaki rose higher in the air, into a garden of pinkish and blue clouds covering each other.

"See the earth from this point of view Misaki.." Nowaki whispered in his ear, Misaki felt his hot breath and shivered, Nowaki's low voice seems to vibrate through his body with every word. "That's Japan and that the United States of America, look, there's Africa.." Nowaki took Misaki's hand and pointed each country with it, Misaki looked down on Japan, it seems really small from where he was looking. Finally.. he can see Akihiko again.. Misaki's heart ached when he remembered why he was here in the first place, Akihiko should've known it was an imposter from the first time he met the fake, but none the less, he didn't and he had an incredible time having sex with the fake without knowing it wasn't Misaki anymore. Tears dropped on Nowaki's hand and he looked at Misaki, Misaki was biting his lower lip, holding back the tears that were rushing forth for Akihiko and his betrayal.

Nowaki cupped Misaki's face when he put him down on the cloud. "What's wrong Misaki?" Nowaki wiped the tears with his finger "Why are you crying?"

Misaki sobbed for awhile until all the tears were no more, then he spoke "I remembered Usagi-san.. I'm sorry Nowaki.. I know you've been trying to cheer me up.. I cant love you that much yet.." Nowaki's faint smile disappeared. "Im still in love with Usagi-san.."

"I cant stop the feeling Misaki my dear.. I know that its hard to forget somebody especially after all the things you've done together, even I cant help you if you don't want to do it see? Cupid have troubles with that too" He chuckled a lonely laugh "its okay Misaki, even if you cant love me that much yet its okay, I can wait" Nowaki kissed Misaki's forehead, Misaki looked down at Japan and wiped his tears.

"Thank you Nowaki…" He whispered that made Nowaki smile.

"Now let me get you some more goodies from heaven to cheer you up, I'll be back" Nowaki kissed Misaki and flew down to the town.

_Usagi-san.. Oh God.. why is this happening? Did I do something wrong? _

"_My dear child, im sorry to let it go this far.." _ A voice spoke in Misaki's mind.

_Woah! Oh my God! I-im sorry! I didn't know you'd talk back to me.. _Misaki panicked and almost fell down the cloud he was on.

"_Be careful my child, I know its harsh but everything happens for a reason" _

Misaki looked down to earth again and like a TV, it zoomed in and focused onto Akihiko and Misaki B, he clenched his fists at the sight of Misaki B sitting on top of Akihiko.

"_Calm down child, look at his wings.." _ Misaki did as he told but he cant see Misaki B's wings. "Where?" He stared closely and saw wings fading into view, he covered his mouth when he saw what it looks like now, it doesn't look like Nowaki's or the other angels' wings. Misaki B's wings was decaying, a rotten look to it.

"Disgusting.." is all Misaki could say.

"_I feel pity for my little angel, he's being devoured by Lucifer. I must go now my child, I have souls to reincarnate" _The view stayed on Akihiko and Misaki B but the wings faded again, nowhere to be seen.

_Having sex again.. Usagi-san.. _Akihiko was tied on the bed and stripped by Misaki B, Misaki B went down on Akihiko and took his member out, licking the length slowly while stroking the base fast. Misaki B took the head into his mouth and sucked while licking the slit slowly but hard. Akihiko moaned in pleasure and arched his back, fighting what was binding him to the bed. Akihiko finally got the ropes loose and pushed Misaki B down on the bed. Misaki A looked away, tears flowing from his eyes again for he knew what was going to happen next.

The vision returned to normal as an angel touched Misaki's shoulder from the back.

"Are you alright?"

_The familiar feeling of that hand, the tone of that voice.. _Misaki quickly turned to look at the angel with golden wings. Quickly realizing who it was, he jumped on him and hugged him tight.

"Usagi-san! Usagi-san! Usagi-san!" Misaki's tears were replaced by a big smile as he closed his eyes and breathe into the angel's hair.

"Hey stop chocking me brat!" Akihiko pushed Misaki slightly and started at him in the eyes, he chuckled that made Misaki blush.

"Im sorry.." Misaki stopped for awhile, his color became pale on a thought that crossed his mind. "Usagi-san.. are you dead? Did you hit your head and died!" Misaki took the angel's head down by force to check if there's an injury on his head.

"Im fine! Thank you!" Akihiko pushed his hands away and stayed away from Misaki, few inches apart. "Okay.. what's with all of this about me dying? I never died.. well, recently. Aren't you the one who hit your head or something?" Akihiko looked at Misaki from head to toe. Realizing the boy was stunned by his approach.

"Wait.. are you a human?" _I didn't realize this kid doesn't have wings.. he's as beautiful as any angels too. No wonder. _Akihiko thought as he crossed his arms and stared at the kid.

"I-I am.. are you suppose to be having sex with the other me now? Did you lost your memory when you died?" Misaki panicked, not able to think properly. _Usagi-san's in heaven, that means he's dead right?_

Akihiko laughed "rather than me, aren't you talking about my human form? If you were well, cant tell you what he's doing now, we angels cant see our human self to keep order here"

Misaki just stood silently and thought about it clearly. Akihiko cupped his face and kissed the tip of his nose "And if they were, would you like me and you doing it too?" the velvet low voice danced all the way down Misaki's body, seducing the young man. Misaki looked down and blushed tomato red, Akihiko chuckled again and ruffled his hair.

"You're cute"

"..with me.." Misaki whispered.

Akihiko leaned closer. "What did you say?"

"Stop playing with me!" _I know you don't like me anymore Usagi-san.. _Misaki started to cry, the older man was shocked, all he did was tease the little guy, he didn't know it was this serious.

Nowaki came down with a bag of candies, a huge teddy bear and some strawberries. "Misaki~ im back!" He looked at Misaki, crying and then to Akihiko, who's eyes were covered by his hair. Nowaki sprung to attack Akihiko and held his collar. Akihiko chocked and trying to push away Nowaki's hands.

"What the hell did you do to Misaki, Akihiko!"

* * *

**AN: Sorry for not updating for 10 years XD been busy with life, busy with cosplay and done with 3****rd**** year high school, yeah! Im a senior now! And after this I'll be busy making Silent Hill costumes for my group, yeah, im a group leader XD my lover and I will cosplay SIAM CREATURE from Silent Hill, it will be hard. Anyway, enough with me. **

**15 reviews and I promise I'll post the next chapter. Toodles~ **

**I love you readers! Muah! :* oh and btw, next chapter, i THINK there will be a THREESOME *winks***


	6. Loss

_In the last chapter:_

_Misaki just stood silently and thought about it clearly. Akihiko cupped his face and kissed the tip of his nose "And if they were, would you like me and you doing it too?" the velvet low voice danced all the way down Misaki's body, seducing the young man. Misaki looked down and blushed tomato red, Akihiko chuckled again and ruffled his hair. _

"_You're cute"_

"_..with me.." Misaki whispered. _

_Akihiko leaned closer. "What did you say?" _

"_Stop playing with me!" I know you don't like me anymore Usagi-san.. Misaki started to cry, the older man was shocked, all he did was tease the little guy, he didn't know it was this serious._

_Nowaki came down with a bag of candies, a huge teddy bear and some strawberries. "Misaki~ im back!" He looked at Misaki, crying and then to Akihiko, who's eyes were covered by his hair. Nowaki sprung to attack Akihiko and held his collar. Akihiko chocked and trying to push away Nowaki's hands. _

"_What the hell did you do to Misaki, Akihiko!"_

* * *

**AN first: thank you for those 5 reviews lol XD still unfair though, next time. I wont forgive you readers if you didn't give me 10 reviews in this one. I really wont post the next chapter :PPP**

**Junjou-Angel: I love you XD haha, thanks for your continued support :'))**

**Irok2hard: im glad you liked it!**

**FreshPriceLover: There, I brought it down to 5 XD haha. Here it is. Enjoy loves**

**Miss Athena: I do want to tell you what will happen but it's a spoiler and a spoiler is a big no no~ lol**

**Miss A: Yes, enjoy this hot threesome XD**

**Thank you all and enjoy! :D **

* * *

Akihiko just kept his head down, processing what his heart is telling him. His heart said he should defend this boy from Nowaki, his brains said that he doesn't know this boy and logically thinking, its only his human form and this young boy's romance, angels not included. But he felt something's wrong.. its bothering him. Like his body and mind are about to explode.

Akihiko pushed Nowaki's hands away from him.

"Don't you touch me" He glared at Nowaki. Misaki took a step back for what might happen among these two angels. Angels don't fight by punching or anything right? But still, Misaki was cautious, these two emits dangerous killing auras.

"How dare you make my Misaki cry!" Nowaki shouted at Akihiko who was looking straight into Nowaki's passionate eyes. Akihiko gave a short sadistic snicker.

"Yours? He's not owned by you and you know that. Why don't you just accept the truth that he cant love you and only love me"

Nowaki paused for awhile, Akihiko was right about something, he's the one Misaki loves. Loved, He's still Akihiko whether it was in human or Angel form, it is linked.

"I may not own Misaki but im not forcing myself on him just now"

"Forcing myself? Are you blaming me that he and I fell in love with each other?" Akihiko pulled Misaki into his arms. Misaki shivered as he remembered Akihiko's touch from earth.

"Its not really you who Misaki loves, its your human form, remember why God forbidden us to look into our human selves? Its to avoid jealousy and hate." Nowaki pulled Misaki into his arms. Misaki jolted as he felt Nowaki's warm and comfortable body.

"He still not loves you" Akihiko pulled Misaki back.

"He doesn't love the real you" Nowaki pulled Misaki back. They got closer and closer every time they pulled Misaki from each others arms.

"I love him" Akihiko pulled him back.

"I love him more than you do" Nowaki pulled him.

Misaki stared at the men fighting over him. He mustered up his courage and tried to push the two men away. Akihiko was holding him tightly. Same with Nowaki. After a bunch of more childish arguing, both looked at Misaki.

"You love me right?" "You'll choose me right?" Both asked at the same time. Misaki got upset and pushed the two men with all his might, the two took a step back and looked at Misaki with large curious eyes, unaware that they were pulling him all the time.

"DONT I HAVE A SAY ON THIS!" Misaki shouted at them.

Nowaki stared at Misaki, then to Akihiko. Akihiko stared at Misaki, then to Nowaki. They both gave each other a mad look.

"_My beloved sons.." _ It was God again. _"Why are you fighting over this?" _

Akihiko scratched his head and answered "I love him now"

Nowaki snickered. "Just now"

"_My children, go settle this in whatever way you want but no violence, we must all feel good about this.. Take care children.. Take care.." _ With that, God's presence vanished and both men smirked at Misaki.

"W-What?" Misaki gulped and felt a very cold wind down his spine.

Both of the older men carried Misaki into an empty house. They dragged Misaki up the golden stairs and into the velvet room. Dimmed with only a few night lights, the crimson king sized bed with a royalty embroidering on the blanket laid in the middle, Akihiko and Nowaki threw Misaki on the bed and started to strip his clothes off.

"Wait! What're you doing?" Misaki took hold of his pants as his shirt was already thrown on the floor.

"Father said 'we must all feel good about this' and this is the only way for us three to understand each other and feel good at the same time" Nowaki said, taking his shirt off and throwing it on the floor.

"What about talking this out?" Akihiko took off Misaki's pants and threw it somewhere where he doesn't even care. Misaki covered his little buddy and blushed furiously. Both man giggled, Nowaki took Misaki's right nipple in his mouth and lapped on it hard, biting and sucking at the same time. Misaki moaned and forgot about his nakedness and focused on the pleasure Nowaki's giving.

"Even if you don't agree to it Misaki.. we know you'd love it" Akihiko smirked and took Misaki's member in his mouth, he licked the length and kissed the tip before licking the slit hard, taking it whole inside his mouth.

Misaki arched his back as Nowaki pinched his left nipple, biting the right at the same time, Akihiko didn't let Misaki focus on only one pleasure. He took Misaki's full member in his mouth and did it fast while stroking the base. Misaki moaned and searched for something to grip on. He found Akihiko's hair and gripped on it tight, Akihiko moaned as Misaki pulled him by his hair to make him stop, but nonetheless, Akihiko licked it harder.

"S-stop…" Misaki managed to whisper and looked at Nowaki. Nowaki kissed his neck and kept playing with his nipples. Akihiko chuckled and sucked on the tip and stroked the length harder.

"Don't worry, I'll make you cum" Akihiko smirked and continued doing his job, Nowaki gave a short laugh and shot at Akihiko.

"Im the one who's gonna make Misaki cum" Nowaki sucked on Misaki's nipple and biting it at the same time. Misaki gripped on Akihiko's hair more and moaned louder as the two men were fighting over who makes him cum first. He felt it in his stomach, the sensational feeling, heat, Misaki tried to stop it.

"Stop please… im cumming.." Everybody in the room can hear each other's fast heartbeats, sweat dripping from their body. Nowaki and Akihiko did it harder as Misaki said that. Misaki couldn't handle it anymore and came, gripping on the sheets instead of Akihiko's hair. Akihiko swallowed the white liquid and kissed the tip, sending shivers through Misaki's body. Both men faced Misaki who's blushing and panting hard, lying on the bed strengthless.

Akihiko chuckled "What's wrong? Too much?" he kissed the tip of Misaki's nose and stroked his hair while Nowaki hugged Misaki by the waist and kissed Misaki's belly.

"Its obviously too much you idiots…" Misaki still panted hard and tried not to get an erection again but Nowaki fondled his manhood a little and up it went again, Nowaki giggled in delight and reached for Misaki's hole. Akihiko gripped on Nowaki's arm.

"What do you think you're doing?" Nowaki glared at Akihiko and snatched his arm away.

"You've already been down here, its my turn" Akihiko gave a tch.. and kissed Misaki passionately, not paying attention to Nowaki who licked his fingers wet and probed Misaki's hole with one finger. Misaki moaned into the kisses and clung to Akihiko. Akihiko slowly took hold on Misaki's erection again and stared pumping it again, playing with the tip with his thumb.

Nowaki thrusted his finger slowly, waiting for Misaki to get used to it before adding another finger in. Once Misaki's expression softened, he took out his finger which made Misaki moan softly. Akihiko went down to Misaki's left nipple and bit it, fondling the little bud and sucked it slowly. Nowaki entered two fingers suddenly that made Misaki gasp and cover his mouth. Nowaki scissored his fingers inside Misaki, not giving into Misaki's lovely tight ass. Akihiko bit the Misaki's nipple and breathe through his mouth while licking it at the same time. Misaki hugged Akihiko by the head and completely forgot about Nowaki due to the rush of sensation from Akihiko's hot breath then the cold air from the room. Nowaki pushed a third finger in and smirked at Akihiko as Misaki whimpered.

Akihiko took it as a challenge and pulled Misaki into a deeper kiss. Misaki moaned and tried to reach for Nowaki's hand when Nowaki gave a quick hard thrust but Akihiko took Misaki's hand and held it tight.

"Akihiko, I need Misaki to do me.." Nowaki whispered to Akihiko from behind, Akihiko almost knocked Nowaki off the bed. "Are you out of your mind? Misaki giving you a blow job? Heh." Akihiko laughed and kissed Misaki quickly before pulling Nowaki close to his face.

"Misaki wont give a blowjob to you" Akihiko sneered at Nowaki who pushed him off. Misaki sat up and pulled Akihiko by the arm softly, Akihiko looked back at the flushed brunette.

"I-its fine U-usagi-san.. I'll do it, no need to fight.." Misaki said as his voice was shaking. Nowaki grinned thinking he won this round, Akihiko let Misaki position himself in front of Nowaki's throbbing member. Misaki bent down to lick the tip of Nowaki's cock while Akihiko took this chance to jerk off while staring at Misaki's wet, twitching asshole.

_Misaki B slipped out of his bed after another fight with Akihiko about having sex, its been a few days since Akihiko didn't do anything to him, he's starting to feel bored. He didn't even went to school for a few days just to seduce Akihiko. He wondered how Akihiko copped without having sex for days after he saw Akihiko attacking Misaki for sex after work and almost every night._

'I wonder if I could see inside heaven again..' he snapped his finger as he got in front of his full body-sized mirror and heard moans and wet sounds immediately. He saw a dim lighted room, saw shadows of 3 people on the king sized bed.

_He leaned closer and zoomed the vision on the persons and recognized that low sexy moan. It was Akihiko's. He heard another man's groan while he heard his own moan._

'No… this cannot be, Akihiko? This is heaven right? How come Akihiko is in there? He's supposed to be in his room, sleeping' He didn't took his eyes of the man who looks exactly like Akihiko in the mirror. He took a step back as he saw himself in the mirror. He saw Misaki taking a cock in his mouth, while the man he's giving service to is gripping on his hair while stroking it at the same time.

'_Myself? No.. it's the real Misaki. What the fuck is this? Some kind of a sick joke? I know gay people are accepted in heaven but Akihiko? How can that be.. For Akihiko to be there, he has to be dead..' _

_Misaki B ran as fast as he could to Akihiko's room to find the author sleeping in his gigantic bed hugging Suzuki-san. Misaki B quickly ran back to see whats happening in the other world. _

_He stared at the mirror as he saw Akihiko insert his huge wet cock into Misaki's ass, Misaki bit a little on Nowaki's cock as he forgot about his service. Nowaki tapped Misaki's shoulder, telling him to continue his duty. Misaki timed his strokes and licks with Akihiko's thrusting, Misaki couldn't help but groan, sending vibrates to Nowaki's member. Misaki sucked harder as Akihiko took his member in his big hands and started jerking him off with his thrusts. _

_Misaki B grew an erection at the sight of Akihiko fucking 'him' and reached out for his own member. Lightly stroking it in time with Akihiko's thrust as same as Misaki A. _

_Nowaki couldn't help but thrust lightly into Misaki's mouth as Misaki sucked harder, taking Nowaki to his climax. Nowaki came inside Misaki's mouth. Misaki pulled off a little bit late, some cum dripped on his mouth and down his chin. Misaki's arm gave up on him and crashed on the bed while Akihiko held his hips in place and continued fucking Misaki as hard as he could. Misaki gripped on the bed sheets really tight as he felt himself cumming. _

"_U-usagi-san stop it.. im.. coming.." with that, Misaki moaned really loud as Akihiko gave a very deep and hard thrust that made both men cum. _

_Misaki B came at the same time as Akihiko and Misaki A. He zipped his pants after cleaning up his mess, ashamed of himself for a second. He snapped his fingers and returned the mirror back to normal, he went to his bed and laid there. _

'_How did Akihiko find Misaki in heaven? Who is that other guy..? Nobody came up to me when I was in heaven.. No Akihiko, no older girls, just kids who wants to play.. how is that possible..?' Misaki B fell asleep with those thoughts in mind. _

Nowaki wiped off his cum on Misaki's face and kissed him. Akihiko pulled him member out of Misaki, cum dripping on the sheets but nobody cared. The bed was already wet when Nowaki climbed back, disgusted with Akihiko's cum, he managed to pull the sheets off the bed with Akihiko and Misaki on top, smirking after showing off his strength.

"Misaki, its my turn now if you don't mind" Akihiko gave Misaki a passionate kiss and a quick stroke on Misaki's member. Nowaki hugged Misaki from behind.

"Akihiko, my turn below" Akihiko got quite irritated with the thought of Nowaki fucking his Misaki but the thought vanished as soon as Misaki took hold of his erect manhood.

"Misaki.." Akihiko whispered as he relaxed, letting Misaki do what he wants. '_I want to make Usagi-san happy..' _Misaki thought as he stroked hard and fast on Akihiko's manhood. Nowaki didn't take long to thrust his member inside Misaki. Nowaki held Misaki's hips as Akihiko did and thrusted hard, pounding sounds filled the room, it became heavier to breathe by each thrust. Akihiko played with Misaki's nipple, making the brunette moan into his member, making the sensation more pleasurable. Nowaki moaned as he felt he was gonna come again, Akihiko saw the expression on Nowaki's face and gave a snicker at the younger man.

"What are you laughing about..?" Nowaki huffed, slowing on his thrusts but none the less, hard. Misaki was lost at bliss on pleasuring Akihiko he didn't hear what the older men were talking about. Misaki continued deep throating Akihiko which made him groan loud. This, Misaki heard and smiled, he tried taking it deeper but he almost chocked. Misaki coughed and both men stopped.

"Are you alright Misaki? You shouldn't force yourself too much" Akihiko said as he kissed Misaki's forehead, cum dripped on the side of Misaki's lips. Akihiko wiped it off with his thumb and smirked at the idea that passed his head.

"Misaki..." Akihiko said in his low husky voice. Nowaki started at Akihiko, wondering what will Akihiko say this time.

"What is it Usagi-san?" Misaki exhaustedly answered. Smiling at Akihiko.

"Can you handle two at once?" Akihiko smirked and Misaki almost fainted at the idea of taking up two at once. He shook his head quickly in response. Nowaki wanted to punch Akihiko for thinking something like that. It would hurt Misaki or might even break him.

"No.. I cant do it Usagi-san.. I only had you.." Misaki became teary eyed, Akihiko hugged the brunette tightly. "Im sorry for thinking stuffs like that Misaki" Akihiko inhaled Misaki's scent. The bruntette still had the same scent of his shampoo and the aroma of the soap from earlier even if he's really dirty and wet.

Nowaki sighed at the sight of the two love birds. _'I know I said I'd let go of Misaki if he gets back with his lover.. but I cant accept that its Akihiko, but I guess.. I lose this fight.. at least for now.' _Nowaki took his clothes off the floor and headed towards the door. Akihiko smirked and kissed Misaki deeply, hugging his Misaki down and continued the fun without Nowaki.

* * *

**AN: HAPPY NEW YEAR! I updated this story last year! Lol sorry about that.. like I said, I've been busy and lazy and busy with more cosplays. Its my vice, what can you do.**

Check my deviantart if you want: **look for **_**Xiang-Shui**_

Anyway, im looking forward to your reviews! 10 reviews = next chapter! And guess what? Misaki B is getting the hint to fuck off. :D toodles! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! Even if it's a crappy one! 3


	7. Demons and Angels

_On the last chapter: _

"_Misaki..." Akihiko said in his low husky voice. Nowaki started at Akihiko, wondering what will Akihiko say this time. _

"_What is it Usagi-san?" Misaki exhaustedly answered. Smiling at Akihiko. _

"_Can you handle two at once?" Akihiko smirked and Misaki almost fainted at the idea of taking up two at once. He shook his head quickly in response. Nowaki wanted to punch Akihiko for thinking something like that. It would hurt Misaki or might even break him. _

"_No.. I cant do it Usagi-san.. I only had you.." Misaki became teary eyed, Akihiko hugged the brunette tightly. "Im sorry for thinking stuffs like that Misaki" Akihiko inhaled Misaki's scent. The brunette still had the same scent of his shampoo and the aroma of the soap from earlier even if he's really dirty and wet. _

_Nowaki sighed at the sight of the two love birds. 'I know I said I'd let go of Misaki if he gets back with his lover.. but I cant accept that its Akihiko, but I guess.. I lose this fight.. at least for now.' Nowaki took his clothes off the floor and headed towards the door. Akihiko smirked and kissed Misaki deeply, hugging his Misaki down and continued the fun without Nowaki._

* * *

_Commentary portion: For those who gave reviews on chapter 6!_

**Tazssj: **Your wish is my command.

**YaoiGurly: **Yes I know, sorry for the typos, currently suffering from T-virus due to idioticness when im with my hubby.

**Irok2hard: **Lol thank you very much and im glad you appreciate the MisakixNowaki pairing.

**John Ruel: **LOLOLOLOLOLOL Thanks for commenting and reading this bro. love you XD

**Nanami of Falling Snow: **Im glad my writings gave you such emotions :D yes, sorry for my misspelled words and grammatical errors. Sometimes I'm too excited to type the story so yeah.. won't forget the plot and overlook these things lol.

**fricken ray of sunshine: **When I first read your words.. I was like ||oTL I have a hater lol but THANKS in the end you love it too :DDDDDD

**Fresh Prince Lover: **Oh my oh my XD thank you very much for the critics and the love 3333

**Junjou-Angel: **I am! I am! Writing more! XD

**usamisaftw: **Thank you for the support! 3

**Iku Hasegawa: **I just want to see your face while reading my stories LOL

**Keira: **Im giving you MORE! MORE!

* * *

Akihiko woke up and felt his groin hard, getting teasing pleasure from the friction caused by his blanket that smelled like Misaki.

_'Misaki.. was it a dream that we were united again?' _ Akihiko thought to himself and snuggled the blanket near his face, breathing into the smell and slowly reached for his member.

'_Misaki.. I was with you in my dream.. You were like an angel.. No. Much more beautiful than that. You were under my arms, putting on that delighted face of pleasure every time I hit your good spot..' _Akihiko pumped his shaft while remembering the dream he had of Misaki and him in a room, with dimmed lights as if it was a romantic night at a hotel.

_'Misaki.. I miss you so much.. Please, come back." _Akihiko thought to himself while his strokes got faster and tighter around his member until he felt the tingling sensation in his belly. He threw his head back and groaned quietly to himself, he lay on his bed, feeling tired from his morning activity. He reached up to get tissues from the table on the side of Misaki A's bed and realized that Misaki B is nowhere to be seen.

He wiped himself clean and picked up a sweat pants on the floor and headed toward Misaki A's room. He knocked and waited for an answer. _'That's strange.. The impostor should be here.. Unless he went back to where he came from..' _ He realized what this could mean and ran to every room in the penthouse, searching for Misaki, the real one.

After opening the last room, the room where they kept all the bears, Akihiko sighed and retreated to the sofa. _'Just where the fuck are you, Misaki?' _pissed at himself for not being able to see Misaki, even if it's the impostor. Akihiko sighed again and got startled by the sound of his phone. He walked quickly to it, hoping it was Misaki B.

"Akihiko." He answered.

"Akihiko! How is it there?" Aikawa boomed at him from the second he finished talking. Akihiko sighed again and walked back to the sofa. He laid there and covered his eyes with his arm.

"It's not good nor bad. The impostor is missing this morning, I thought my Misaki returned but I looked everywhere and he's not here."

Aikawa sighed too. "I think our plan is working. Misaki the impostor's not clinging to you anymore right?"

"Right."

"Then that means he's down somewhere thinking that his plan will fail and might do something rash to get back up." Aikawa continued.

Akihiko nodded and groaned in response. Aikawa pretended not to notice that Akihiko is too pissed off this morning and continued telling what might happen now.

"Aikawa, please, stop. All we have to do is ignore him right? That's how much we can do, the rest is up to that imbecile."

Aikawa laughed at his choice of words but none the less, she agreed and ended the call.

Akihiko brought the phone down on the glass table and took some of his cigarettes and lighted one.

'_Speaking of imbecile, where the fuck are you?' _Akihiko sighed and continued smoking.

* * *

"Come out you fucker" Misaki B scratched his head in irritation.

He was in an alley near the penthouse but unseen from the terrace or any of the windows up there. He called the demon who told him about this switch back in heaven, who was tempting him to make the trade with satan and succeeded.

Beyond the trashcans, Misaki B heard heavy footsteps clanking on the cold ground, closing on him from the shadows. Misaki B turned to the direction where he whisked at the familiar smell that only former angels that really accepted satan has.

A husky voice chuckled from the figure in the shadows. It was so rusty from too much smoking and shouting, like a sound of a soul shouting, continually tortured and conscious of the pain, to the point the voice left the body.

"Long time no see.." The figure chuckled again, eerily. Chills ran down Misaki B's spine, it doesn't excuse another fallen angel from feeling the difference of a demon to just another fallen angel.

Misaki B hid his hands inside his pockets, sweating. He realized it was a big mistake to call on this one. Finally, he cleared his throat and spoke.

"You should know why I called you here, Kamijou."

Kamijou gave another creepy chuckle. "Of course I know, I know everything.." Misaki B stared on the ground, not knowing how to react or begin asking his questions to the demon admired by the fallen angels who gave up on heaven. "I know you know about that human upstairs having everything.. Everything, you want.." Kamijou hissed on Misaki B's ear as he circled the frightened young fallen.

Kamijou held Misaki B's chin up to face his crimson red eyes. "I know.. You're being ignored again, just like in heaven." Kamijou croaked a laugh, sounding like a forced one.

Misaki B held tears back, it was the reason he switched with Misaki A from the first place. He just wanted to be loved.

Kamijou looked at him and held his stomach, laughing without sounds coming out. From a stranger's point of view, it sounded like someone was dying from asthma. It was the most scary thing Misaki B heard in his life.

"Don't cry on me now kid, it doesn't work.. Listen, not everybody who switches can get everything they want.. You have to work hard for it.." Kamijou said in an amused tone, folding his arms on his chest while leaning back on the cold moist wall from the early morning mist.

"What do you want me to do..? I can't do it alone anymore, I-I.. I think he knows.." Misaki B wiped the tear that escaped his eye. He held the heating gaze of the demon for awhile before Kamijou spoke.

"Drug him.." Kamijou grins, pointy teeth showing. He produced a small bottle from his jean pocket and dangled it in front of Misaki B's face.

"Drug? Is that the only way?" Misaki B said, swallowing. He stared at the small bottle containing a strange red liquid, the color was the same as the demon's eyes.

Kamijou's grin vanished when he was doubted. Misaki B clearly saw the anger in his eyes and took the bottle from his hands.

"F-Fine! I'll do it.. Give me that." Misaki B walked up to him with his hand reaching out for the small bottle when Kamijou suddenly grabbed hold of his arm, twisting it behind the child like a twig. Misaki B writhe in pain and cursed the already cursed man.

"I don't like it when anyone doubts me.. You can say it's what I hate the most.." Kamijou licked his fang as he whispered into the boy's ear, still holding him in place. "What makes you think I'll give this to you now without any payment? Hm?" The demon snickered it's voiceless laugh.

Misaki B clicked his tongue without saying anything, he knew the demon was powerful and won't be so merciful like the others. He swallowed and kept still for awhile. _This isn't the time to be handling this sort of stuff.. as time passes by, the real Misaki is being cherished more and more by those fucking angels.. This has to stop right now.. No matter what it takes.. _

Kamijou grinned like he knew what the boy was thinking and released his powerful grip on the boy's arm. He backed away as he crossed his arms and stared at the boy, still grinning and waiting for what he expects to happen next: the boy offers his spiritual presence, his whole being. He, as an angel.

"So? what now kid?" He snickered as he spat every word, looking intensely at the quivering fallen.

"You know what's going to happen next, just take it. I don't need it anymore. Make me.." Misaki B looked down on the ground, pausing for awhile before he continued. "..Make me.. something like you."

The demon laughed hard and loud, smiling ear to ear and as fast as the wind, he was suddenly behind Misaki B. "You make me proud, you should've thought of this before, let out your wings." He commanded and the fallen did as told. He unfurled his wings, white as heaven with a hint of green at the tip before, now its decaying and it smells like trash.

"My my, what a wonderful scene we have here.." Kamijou fingered the wings' outline, broken on some parts, rough on the edge.

"What the fuck are you waiting for? I'm ready." Misaki B hissed at the feeling of someone touching his wings. Kamijou clicked his tongue and took hold of the base of the wings where the wings and flesh meets, he kicked the boy on the back as he ripped the wings off. Misaki B screamed at the raw pain, like losing half of your body and leaving a gruesome open wound. Which it did, there was oozing black blood and ripped skin and muscle where his wings were. Misaki B fell on his knees and continued his howls of pain.

Kamijou laughed and played with the wings he held on his hands, opening and closing it like butterfly wings and then he ripped it apart and threw it on the ground. He stepped on it and an aggressive fire broke out and burned the wings on his feet. His red eyes lighting up like how the fire did. He took the boy by the neck and dropped him on the blazing fire, back first.

Misaki B continued to scream but it seems there's only two people on this world, him and the demon who was torturing him before turning him to a demon too.

"Burn, burn from your own wings. Burn that scar close, burn everything." Kamijou whispered on the boy's ear, immune to the fire and to everything else around him. Kamijou took a burning feather and stab it on the wound. To his disappointment, Misaki B stopped screaming, but he started crying, soundless but his mouth was open wide.

Kamijou snickered and kicked the boy onto the wall hard and out of the ash the wings left.

"Welcome to club kid." Kamijou threw the small bottle on the ground and it rolled beside the new demon and with that, Kamijou vanished into the darkness, leaving a eerie smell of decaying behind.

* * *

"Misaki, Misaki wake up.." Nowaki stroked the boy's sleeping face as he watched the boy furrow his eyebrows.

"Misaki wake up.. It's time for breakfast you'll need your energy, we have a lot of activities planned for today" Akihiko whispered and bit on Misaki's nipple. Nowaki spatted Akihiko's face away from the boy and the two got into another glaring contest. While Misaki whimpered when he felt a bite on his nipple and rubbed it and continued to go back to sleep. But the two did saw what Misaki did and smirked at the sleeping boy.

"You know what, I think he had enough energy from sleeping. And I can't stand the fact the you're still bothering us here." Akihiko spoke as he pulled the blanket from Misaki's sleeping figure.

"Excuse me? Bothering "us"? Aren't you the one bothering me and my Misaki? After all, I'm the one who found him first." Nowaki shot up at Akihiko.

"Why just we don't let Misaki decide, again?" Akihiko stood up to Nowaki and smirked.

"Fine." Nowaki glared.

"Fi-" Before Akihiko could finish his word, someone spoke. "_Akihiko my son, do you not have duties to fulfill for today? Leave thy boy on the hands of Nowaki for awhile, you can go back to what you're about to do after you finish fetching the souls of the newly departed. Hurry now." _

Akihiko look dumbfounded for a second, then he looked mad and then he sighed and headed for the door. Nowaki smiled in victory.

"This isn't over Kusama. I'll be back in a flash." He gave one last sweet glance at the naked Misaki on the bed and sighed again, he went out of the house and flew to his destination.

Nowaki launched on top of the sleeping boy and started kissing him all over. Misaki's eyes flew open when he felt a hand going down his member.

"Whoa whoa! Just what are you doing!?" Misaki tried to push the giant lavishing his skin with kisses and he was failing. Nowaki gripped his morning glory and started to rub it gently. Misaki forced to silent a moan escaping from him with his hand. Nowaki smiled to himself and gripped the boy's manhood harder and stroked fast. Misaki let out his moan and gripped on the sheets.

"No.. stop.. it's too early for this.." He pleaded to Nowaki who was sucking on his nipples hard.

"Nothing is too early" Nowaki murmured through his teeth and he licked Misaki's nipple. Misaki held on Nowaki's hair for thinking he can pull Nowaki off him but this only turned on the seme more. Nowaki slipped two fingers into Misaki's hole and the moment his fingers were completely in, Misaki came.

"You're fast" Nowaki giggled and moved his fingers back and forth, slow at first and gaining speed by the second, making Misaki hard again.

"No.. Not too fast.." Misaki kept on gripping Nowaki's hair unintentionally. The seme took out his fingers and unzipped his jeans, he took his own erection and stroked on it hard. Starring at Misaki's wet body and Misaki's flushed face.

Nowaki sat on the edge of the bed, facing the door with the mirror and took Misaki by the hand and helped him onto his lap. Misaki facing the door too.

"What's with this position..? I can see everything.. It's embarrassing.." Misaki tried to hide his face with his hands but he needed his arms on the bed or something to hold on to keep him balanced.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Nowaki was hiding a smile behind Misaki's bare back and trailed kisses down to his shoulder blades from the neck. Nowaki slowly positioned his erection and pressed it in Misaki slowly. Misaki gasped and closed his eyes, letting himself be filled completely.

"You okay?" Nowaki kissed Misaki's cheek. Misaki nodded slowly and held on Nowaki's hands that are on his hips.

"No Misaki, hold your legs up. You'll feel it more this way, don't worry I won't let you fall." Nowaki raised Misaki's legs and nudged on Misaki's hands to hold it and Misaki comply. Now he can see his erection and Nowaki's manhood entering him clearly. Nowaki stared at the view as Misaki did and gave a shy smile.

"I'm going to move now Misaki" Nowaki thrusted upward hard, causing Misaki to yelp and hold his legs tighter. He certainly did feel it more. Nowaki held tight on Misaki's body and thrusted hard into Misaki. Misaki groaned as he felt blissful sensations from Nowaki's big and hard package, he wanted Nowaki to fuck him harder and harder did Nowaki fucked.

Nowaki groaned and threw his head back, the lingering sensation in his stomach is nearing release, he thrusted harder and faster into Misaki, making the boy lose grip on his legs a few times.

"Nowaki.. no..! I'm cumming.!" Misaki pleaded as his own erection was dripping already.

"That goes the same for me too.." Nowaki huffed and he thrusted one last time into Misaki and Misaki's own release came flying onto the mirror when the door flew open. Causing both to fell onto the bed from surprise and bliss. Both breathing heavy and starring at the now angry person on the door with cum on his clothes.

"Misaki.." Akihiko swore on his breath, breathing as heavy as the two were. Starring at the two naked on the bed, Nowaki's manhood still inside Misaki, dripping with white stuff.

"U-Usagi-san..?" Misaki stared at the man who's expression relaxed for a moment, he tried sitting up but Nowaki held the boy tightly.

"I said I will be back in a flash and you managed to have sex while I'm gone? You are sneaky Nowaki." Akihiko took off his shirt, stained with cum and threw it on the floor beside him. He took off his belt and pulled down his pants.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Nowaki's triumphant smiling face was gone and so was Misaki's relief when he saw Akihiko's relaxed expression.

Akihiko took out his cock and pulled Misaki up, making Nowaki groan from the movement as he was still inside Misaki. He positioned his member in front of Misaki's mouth.

"I won't wait, you cheated" Pertaining to Nowaki, then he looked at Misaki who was still shocked at his already big cock even without getting hard yet. Akihiko chuckled, causing Misaki to look up to him.

"What?" Misaki shot a look at Akihiko.

"Suck me."

"What!?" Misaki stared at Akihiko's growing hot member in front of his face again. He blushed hard and tried to look away but Akihiko poked his cheek with it.

"Come on Misaki, I know you want to." Akihiko kept poking Misaki's cheek with his member.

"You can't force Misaki to do it!" Nowaki sat up, making Misaki moaned and as Akihiko poked him again it went it Misaki's mouth accidentally. Akihiko gasps when he felt the boy's hot and delicious mouth. Akihiko looked at Nowaki with triumph in his eyes. "Thanks Nowaki, you helped me force Misaki to it." Nowaki glared at Akihiko, directing all his hate into the other seme.

Misaki groaned when Akihiko's cock shot up into his mouth, nearly gagging himself. Akihiko held his head so he won't stop and release Akihiko's manhood from his mouth, without anything to do and getting aroused from the hot member in his mouth, he closed his eyes and started licking Akihiko's length. Akihiko drew his breath through his teeth and gently gripped and pulled on Misaki's hair.

"Oh you don't win just yet." Nowaki thrusted into Misaki again hard. The brunette accidentally bit down on Akihiko's cock lightly and groaned. Akihiko pulled Misaki off his member and wiped the saliva away from his mouth.

"Thank you, Misaki. Now let me return the favor." Akihiko kneeled down in front of Misaki and held the boy's manhood. Misaki shut his eyes hard as Akihiko sucked on the tip, and with Nowaki's thrusting, Misaki's own erection moved up and down into Akihiko's mouth. Akihiko ran his tongue across the slit of Misaki's manhood and licked hard on the place where there was cum dripping out. Misaki moaned loudly from the wet and hot sensation he was receiving from Akihiko's tongue and Nowaki hitting his G-spot.

Misaki pulled Akihiko closer as he came inside the man's mouth. "I'm s-sorry.. I didn't mean to.." Misaki told Akihiko once he finished wiping his mouth. "It's fine, I love what you do" Akihiko stood up and pushed Nowaki down along with Misaki.

"What are you planning now Akihiko?" Nowaki gasped as he too came when Misaki squeezed on him when he came.

"I'm plan on entering Misaki, what else?"

"Don't you see it's already occupied?" Nowaki smirked.

"Oho, cocky aren't you? Who said I can't enter even if its occupied?"

Misaki's face paled and thought to himself _"I'm gonna die I'm gonna die.. how can you even die here in heaven? My butt will be forever broken thanks to these two crazy men." _Misaki stared hard at Akihiko and gulped when he felt Akihiko's member poking into his hole.

"Ready?" Akihiko breathe into Misaki's neck and thrusted inside the boy, Misaki had tears in his eyes and bit on Akihiko's shoulder. Nowaki tightened his grip on Misaki's hips, releasing air as he did so.

"I-it hurts.." Misaki gripped on Akihiko's back for support.

Akihiko kissed him softly and then bit the boy's ear. "Its gonna be fine. Trust me, you'll feel wonderful"

"So naughty of you Akihiko.." Nowaki said to the man on top of them. Akihiko looked down on Nowaki and smirked. "How is it? You feel different too? Better?"

"No. It's just weird feeling your dick against mine." Nowaki growled at Akihiko, getting insulted by Akihiko's smirking face. Akihiko just ignored him and tended to Misaki again.

"I think you've adjusted now, time to move.." Akihiko whispered into Misaki's ear as he begin thrusting, slowly at first. Nowaki doing the same, afraid to hurt Misaki. Misaki's nails dug into Akihiko's back in the mix of pain and pleasure of that intense.

Akihiko and Nowaki began thrusting harder into Misaki, making the boy scream in sheer pleasure. Twice the feeling of having his G-spot hit and deeper. Nowaki took hold of Misaki's unattended manhood and began rubbing the tip. Akihiko's breathing became harder, sweat starting to drip from his forehead. Nowaki felt near his release and began stroking Misaki's manhood harder at the same rhythm of his thrusts and came inside the boy again.

Misaki moaned louder into Akihiko's ear as the ecstasy became more and more unbearable and finally he released it, landing on both his and Akihiko's stomach. Akihiko arched his back and groaned Misaki's name as he too got his release. Akihiko fell on top of both men below him.

"Akihiko.. get off.. you're heavy.." Nowaki breathe as he tried pushing Akihiko off Misaki and him. Akihiko pulled out and laid beside them on the bed. Nowaki pulled out too and rested the passed out Misaki between them.

"You killed him.." Nowaki accused Akihiko, staring up the ceiling as he did so. Akihiko chuckled "I did not, he's still breathing.."

Nowaki chuckled too and closed his eyes and let fatigue take over him.

Akihiko sat up and carried Misaki and positioned him properly on the bed, tucking him in the sheet he took off just moments ago and spooned the cocoon sheet Misaki and drifted off to sleep himself.

* * *

Hi guys ._. thanks for reading this chapter and I'm sorry for my loooooooooooong absent. It's complicated lol but even if I take long to update you guys never fail to make me happy. And as I promised, update for 10 reviews and there was, thanks to all who submitted one, didn't get to answer all but still thanks :D love you guys~

anyway the same, 10 reviews = next chapter :D *evil laugh*


End file.
